


XX:01

by cairusvt



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AGAIN. o have no regrets, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, WONCHEOL FRAT PARTY, and it's SC pov, but this time it's Frat guy Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: He scans the room in a glance and he sees a pair of sharp eyes directed at him behind a pair of glasses.And Seungcheol isn't the romantic type. Yeah, he's a bit of a daydreamer. And maybe even a bit of an over achiever. But he's definitely sure that he's not a romantic.Well, he was sure.But now he's not so sure. Because he's absolutely certain that that man is his.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	XX:01

**Author's Note:**

> Another Woncheol fratparty party fic? From ao3 user punk_assnerd? Oh my God when will this bitch stop please ISN'T HE TIRED OF THIS?
> 
> No. I am not. 
> 
> Anyways, Woncheol fratparty new year's eve fic BUT  
> this time it's Seungcheol's POV and WONWOO is the one who approaches Seungcheol. 
> 
> Just.... Yeah. This was spontaneous and written in my phone's notes app.

_**09:01 PM** _

On one cold and sweaty night, Choi Seungcheol finds himself alone in a crowded room. 

  
Yeah.There's a lot of contradiction in that sentence but Seungcheol has no other way to word it out. 

  
It's cold because it's freezing outside and sweaty because he literally can't move three steps without bumping into a warm, probably drunk, body. Hence the crowded room. And hes alone because the only ones he knew here are Joshua and Jeonghan and the last time he's seen them was when they're finishing up on fixing everything for the party. 

He sighs, takes barely a sip of his drink in his red cup. Is this beer? Or was it the "mixed" punch? He's not really sure. But it taste like cough syrup and over saturated powdered fruit juice. It's disgusting. And Seungcheol feels disgusting for actually thinking it tastes okay. 

It's only been an hour since the party started and he already sort of feels... _ornamental_.

Standing in the corner of the living room, conveniently placing himself there to lessen physical contact, if possible, even eliminate the chance of it.

And yet here he was, trapped in between the wall and the couple sucking each others souls through their mouths.

Seungcheol sighs, thinking about if God will judge him fairly if he _accidentally_ pours his drink on the guys back to get them to realize that they've accidentally invited Seungcheol to be part of their make out session. When he starts to tip his cup, though. He feels something on him that he hasn't felt since the night started. 

He feels someone's attention on him. 

He scans the room in a glance and he sees a pair of sharp eyes directed at him behind a pair of glasses.

And Seungcheol isn't the romantic type. Yeah, he's a bit of a daydreamer. And maybe even a bit of an over achiever. But he's definitely sure that he's not a romantic. 

Well, he _was_ sure.

But now he's not so sure. Because he's absolutely certain that that man is his. 

It's not a thought that usually passes by Seungcheol's mind but right now it's almost as clear as day. The guy was leaning by the lanai door, leaning his weight on his shoulder as he leans on the sliding door. His arms crossed in front of his chest, his own cup in his hand a deep black color. 

Which is unfortunate.

You see, everyone can only choose one color of cup at the door. Only one because Joshua, the owner of the house and Seungcheol's childhood bestfriend, has turned over a new leaf and is now a warrior of earth. Like, "climate change is real" cardboard posters and protesters rally type of guy. So yeah, if he says one cup each then you're damn sure not gonna get another. Drink out of the bottle, drink from someone else's cup. Hell, drink from someone else, and he won't mind. As long as you "lessen your waste".

Well that's one reason, at least. The other reason is because each color means something. 

Red cups for "available". Blue cups for "in a relationship". And black cups for, yeah, you guessed it, "not available". Exactly like the result you'd see if you google search Seungcheol's live life. 

  
Seungcheol sighs as he stares at the guy's cup but then the guy pushes himself off of the door and starts to weave himself through the crowd. The way he walked towards Seungcheol was amazing. It's almost like his walking through with choreographed steps, his black hoodie making him like he's passing through the crowd like a shadow, and in less than a minute he's smiling at Seungcheol's face. 

  
_I'm gonna be a big part of your life,_ the guy says. Only, it came out of his mouth as, "Hey."

 _That's more than fine with me,_ Seungcheol answers. But his mouth says, "Hi."

  
"Jinwoo, would you excuse my friend here." The guy says and he grabs onto Seungcheol's wrist and pulls his wrist back, making Seungcheol walk back behind the guys back.   
"Hannie hyung's gonna _literally_ kick your ass out of that door if he catches you with your third girl for the night." the guy says and Dementor dude stares at him in shock right before the girl hits his chest.   
" _Third_ girl?" the girl exclaims and pushes the guy off of him before stomping out. Jinwoo guy groans and perfect guy grins.   
"Oh. Come on, Won." Jinwoo dude says and he shoves the guys shoulder as he chases after the girl. Seungcheol laughs at the sight and he hears perfect guy laughing as well. 

And then Seungcheol becames painfully aware that the guys hand was still wound tight around his wrist. 

"So. You're not one for parties, huh?" the guy asks and Seungcheol nods.   
"I'm not one for _people_ , actually." Seungcheol answers and the guy smiles.   
"And yet he's the one with the red cup." the guy says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.   
"Red cups means available, not sociable." Seungcheol answers back and the guy smiles at him.   
"So if I asked you for your number or something, would I be the fifth person you've rejected for the night or sixth?" the guy asks and Seungcheol takes a deep breath and laughs.   
"First actually. But what about you? If I ask how many people you've used that line to, would I be the sixth, or the tenth?" Seungcheol asks and the guy stares him in the eye and grins.   
"I'm not exactly sure. But, you are the first one to call me out on it. That's for sure." the guy says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

And then he gently takes Seungcheol's cup and places his black one on Seungcheol's hand. 

The guy smiles at him and takes a sip of his drink, making a disgusted face as he gulps.   
"Oh God. That taste like what I imagined unicorn pee would taste like." the guy says and Seungcheol laughs out loud. Seungcheol then takes a gulp of his own drink, which taste like drinking rubbing alcohol, and he heaves.   
"Wait, shit. Dude that's vodka." the guy says and Seungcheol coughs.   
"God _fuck_ , that's disgusting. And it _hurts_. Oh my god it burns." Seungcheol heaves and he feels the guy drag him along.

Seungcheol tilts his head down a bit as he coughs and he blindly follows the guy as he drags him along. When they stopped, Seungcheol sees that they're in the kitchen. And the guy opened the fridge door and stick his head down, digging for something in there.   
"Chiller. Bottom chiller has juice boxes and like, sports drinks." Seungcheol says and the guy looks up at him and then pulls out the bottom chiller he grabs for something and hands it to Seungcheol. Seungcheol stares at the juice box in his hand and then he glares at the guy.   
"It's fucking juice, okay. It's the first one I could grab. Just drink it!" the guy screams and he grabs it from Seungcheol's hand, rips the straw from the back, rips it open, and stabs it on top before handing it back to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol empties the box in eight seconds and he heaves when he feels his throat burns less.  
"My throat feels like its been ripped open." Seungcheol says and the guy laughs.   
"People usually say that the morning _after_ we met. Night the night itself." the guy says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes but can't help but smile.   
"Goodbye, pervy stranger." Seungcheol says and the guy laughs.   
"It's Wonwoo. My name's Wonwoo." the guy says and Seungcheol eyes him up and down before smiling.   
"Seungcheol." Seungcheol introduces himself and he tries not to feel anything as the guy smiles wider at him. 

Seungcheol pushes the black cup at Wonwoo's chest and starts to reach out for his red cup but Wonwoo pulls back his hand.   
"I'd rather drink unicorn piss. Please." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He grabs Seungcheol's hand and tips the black cup over his mouth, emptying it in three straight gulps. Seungcheol stares at him as he does so and when he's done, he smiles at Seungcheol.   
"My throat can handle a lot more than that." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol pulls his hand away.   
"Just give me my cup back." Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo shakes his head.   
"I don't want people to know you're still available." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares.   
"And making yourself available should make me think this is your attempt at flirting?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.   
"If you're gonna reject me then I'd rather be the only one that you'll reject tonight. Makes me feel special, in a way." Wonwoo says and he winks at Seungcheol. Seungcheol rolls his eyes and hopes his face is red enough from the whiskey to hide the blush he can feel creeping up his neck. 

_**10:01 PM** _

They eventually ended up at the back porch of Joshua's house.

There's a huge bench type swing there and it usually could fit three grown men. But now it fits just enough for two grown men and a huge bowl of food. 

Wonwoo had handed Seungcheol his cup and then asked him to wait while he gets stuff for their drinks. Wonwoo then concocts a mixture of what looks like chilled orange soda, rum, and then adds a bit of a clear white drink. Seungcheol is too afraid to ask what it was but he watches as Wonwoo shakes their cups in his hands. Wonwoo then hands him their cups and smiles at him before he starts rummaging through the cupboards.

He turns around and watches the people move about the place. A few guys talking over a bowl of chips, a couple of girls looking for other drinks aside from beer, and Seungcheol tenses when one of the girls turns to him and waves. He immediately turns to Wonwoo and he finds him with a bowl just as big as the one for the chips, and he's in the middle of filling it with food. 

Like, _every_ food in the table. 

Chips, pizza slices, he takes a bite of a sandwich and then holds it in his mouth as he keeps filling his bowl with more food. At one point he turns and sees Seungcheol staring at him and he winks with half a sandwich hanging from his mouth. 

And don't judge Seungcheol, okay but that's probably the most attractive thing he's done that night. And Seungcheol's pants seems to get tighter and tighter as the night goes on. 

Again, don't judge Seungcheol. He's the victim here. 

Wonwoo then wraps an arm around the bowl and he grabs his cup from Seungcheol.  
Well, he grabs Seungcheol's red cup and tilts his head up to catch the last piece of the sandwich and he smiles at Seungcheol as he chews. 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen door. He leads Wonwoo out and when he turns he sees Wonwoo squinting at him.   
"Dude, where the hell are we going?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol laughs. He walks on ahead and flips the switch to the swing. He takes a seat and Wonwoo takes a seat right next to him. 

Like, pressed up close to him. 

So Seungcheol grabs the bowl from Wonwoo and places it inbetween them. Making Wonwoo laugh as he scoots on the other side of the swing.

"So. Aside from approaching strangers in parties and getting over your _Flirting addiction_ , what does a Wonwoo usually do?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo laughs.   
"I'm actually kind of new here. Transferred in just the start of the semester and Jeonghan hyung kind of just adopted me against my will. We're both in the same literature class and when he found out I didn't know anyone here yet he made it his mission to, like, pamper me. It's sweet. And nice. But also kind of really annoying." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs. Because that's exactly how Jeonghan is. 

  
"Jeonghan's an ass sometimes but he's the nicest guy I know. Well, the nicest after Joshua." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares.   
"Oh wait. Are you guys the same age?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.   
"You should've said so in the beginning, _hyung_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol just know that Wonwoo's gonna drive him insane one day. And he definitely should not have worn skinny jeans.   
"I've been friends with Joshua basically all my life." Seungcheol adds. As a distraction for both Wonwoo and his little friend down there. "Jeonghan's an annoying add on to Joshua's life but I like how happy he makes Joshua so I tolerate him most of the time." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.  
"On the dozens of dates they've been to where they dragged me along, I can totally see what you mean. But why haven't I seen you before?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles.   
"I'm not in the same uni as you guys. I barely get to see them so when they invited me here I thought, yeah, sure, I missed you guys. And then the two of them disappears before the night even started." Seungcheol complains and Wonwoo smiles.   
"It's a New Years party, hyung. You can't just tail them all night." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol scoffs. Grabbing for a pizza in Wonwoo's bowl.   
"Yeah. It's good that I didn't, really. Cause if I did then I wouldn't be here with you." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns to him, raising an eyebrow.   
" _That's_ how you flirt. Not those cheesy one liner pick up lines you read online." Seungcheol says, munching on his pizza as Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo grabs hold of Seungcheol's wrist and takes a bite off of Seungcheol's pizza. 

Seungcheol smiles, let's go of the pizza, and smiles as Wonwoo catches it. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo then starts sewing in their lives together from this point in their life backwards. Starting with Jeonghan and Joshua, then comment interest, anyone's they've watched at the same time even if they're were miles away, and how they find it kind of funny that Seungcheol is the youngest sibling in their family while Wonwoo was the eldest. And when they finished stitching that end up, they start stitching their lives from this point of their lives, and onwards. 

**_11:01 PM_ **

It was already eleven when Seungcheol checks the time and he sighs. He grabs Wonwoo's wrist and drags him along. 

Wonwoo quickly grabs for their now empty bowl and Seungcheol turns the light off before they head back in the house. They set the bowl somewhere on the kitchen and Seungcheol asks Wonwoo to grab as many juice boxes as he can while does the same. Wonwoo stares at him, mildly amused, then he shrugs and starts grabbing for the boxes as well. When both of them had juice boxes hauled over their arms, Seungcheol leads Wonwoo back to the living room, which was somehow more packed now compared to two hours ago, and Seungcheol walks up the stairs. Wonwoo laughs as Seungcheol almost missed a step and only now did Seungcheol realize that maybe Wonwoo's fruity drink was a lot stronger than he thought. 

Seungcheol opens the door to the guest room and throws the juice boxes onto the bed. Wonwoo stands frozen by the door frame and

Seungcheol takes off his hoodie and looks for a thinner shirt in the closet. He puts that on and turns to the bed grabbing for one of the juice boxes and turning to Wonwoo. 

"What?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo stares for a few second before he groans. Closing his eyes and tilting his head up.   
" _Gods_ help me." Wonwoo mutters under his breath and Seungcheol laughs as he hears it. Wonwoo then gets in and Seungcheol laughs when Wonwoo just stands in front of the open door.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Seungcheol asks, laughing, and Wonwoo flushes as he laughs along.   
"A hot guy brings you in a room, during a party, and then takes off his shirt in front of you. What do you think I _should_ be doing?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol laughs.   
"Wonwoo, my bed is half occupied by what looks like one and a half dozen of juice boxes. And both of us are _fully_ clothed." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shrugs.   
"I've done it with _less_ furniture and with _more_ clothes on. You're not helping your point here." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol grabs a juice box and throws it to Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo barely catches it and he laughs when he does. Seungcheol rolls his eyes and turns to the three seated couch at the side of the room. The couch was pressed to the wall with a window right over it so Seungcheol takes a seat on the end of the couch, leaning his back on the arm rest on the side, and he watches Wonwoo as he walks up to the couch, sitting on the other side of the couch facing Seungcheol.

"I take it you're staying here for now?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods, sipping on his juice box. Seungcheol crosses his legs and Wonwoo's feet stretches out over Seungcheol's legs.   
"Joshua made sure I won't have any excuse to not come by for new years. Im pretty sure he would've bought a car to drive to me and come get me from my dorm if he had to." Seungcheol said and Wonwoo laughs. Wonwoo's feet were on Seungcheol's sides and Seungcheol balances his juice box on Wonwoo's knee.   
"Well, he did buy Jeonghan a brand new phone when it broke, like, in the middle of the day. Rich people." Wonwoo says, sighing, and Seungcheol laughs, almost tipping his juice box over but grabbing it right before it fell.   
"Cheers to that." Seungcheol raises his juice box and Wonwoo bumps his box with his. 

After that, their conversation flowed smoothly. Seungcheol telling Wonwoo about the most random thing his mind can come up with and Wonwoo adding onto it and carrying the conversation on another direction. Wonwoo's laugh was automatically added onto Seungcheol's mental playlist of sounds that helps soothes his soul. It was a laugh that Seungcheol's sure he can differentiate from a crowd. His voice was deep and full and his laugh was bright and loud. Seungcheol's still buzzed up mind reminds him of the scene of how Tinkerbell was born off of a baby's first laugh that was carried onto Neverland by daisy. 

You know you got it bad when your mind is using Disney references.

"Can I be honest with you, hyung?" Wonwoo says suddenly and Seungcheol narrows his eyes at him.   
"About?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo stares at him. He scoots closer, his legs moving around Seungcheol. If he lifts himself up and moves any closer, he'd be on Seungcheol's lap already. 

"About wanting to kiss you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wow. You sure we have enough juice boxes for your thirst?" Seungcheol asks and he laughs in hopes that it hides another blush creeping up his neck. Wonwoo hrabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer. 

"Only you can _quench_ my thirst." Wonwoo says in a deep voice and Seungcheol stares for a second before both of them burst out into laughter. 

  
Seungcheol leans forward as Wonwoo throws his head back in a laugh. Both of them leaning and holding onto each other as they let out their laughs. But when Wonwoo tilts his head down and stares at Seungcheol, faces barely an inch from each other, Seungcheol freezes. Seungcheol stares back and had to remind himself to squeeze his lungs in and out to breathe.   
"Can I be honest, too?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods, their noses brushing against each other as he does. Seungcheol's arms are on Wonwoo's waist and he can feel Wonwoo's other hand reach up the front of his shirt as well, now both of his palms were pressed softly on Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol leans in closer, watches as Wonwoo's eyes start to close. He closes his own eyes and leans in the last bit of distance between them and he feels Wonwoo's fingers grip the front of his shirt as their lips touch. 

  
_**12:01 AM** _

  
Seungcheol wasn't a romantic. He's said that earlier in the night, yeah. But right now, with Wonwoo's lips moving against his as literal fireworks flashes from behind his closed eyelids, he's really starting to question it even more. 

Wonwoo's hand on his chest crawled up to his nape and his cold fingers against his skin sort of burns. It's like the static that comes up when you're walking in the mall for too long and your arm suddenly brushes against someone else's. It's subtle, and it's startling. Seungcheol can't even blame the goosebumps on his skin on anything else but Wonwoo and honestly, at this point, he doesn't care. 

When Wonwoo pulls away, (and Seungcheol wants to put emphasis on this because the kiss would _not_ end otherwise) Seungcheol finds himself leaning forward, chasing every last second he can to make the kiss last longer. He finds Wonwoo smiling at him as Seungcheol opens his eyes and Seungcheol let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"It's midnight." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.   
"You're not about to run off to your pumpkin carriage are you?" Seungcheol jokes and Wonwoo grins.   
"I've got a compelling reason not to." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol let's that register in his mind for a second before he bursts into laughter.   
"You did not just use a Bruce Banner quote on me." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shrugs.   
"The fact that you understood that reference is kind of hot." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol laughs. 

When their laughter dies down, it takes them five more seconds of staring at each other before Wonwoo eventually leans back in for another kiss. 

This time, Wonwoo pushes Seungcheol down with a palm on his chest and Seungcheol straightened out his legs under Wonwoo as he falls back on the couch. Seungcheol's head was pillowed by the armrest and the slight discomfort it brings to his neck was buried by the buzzing in his head brought on by Wonwoo's hands moving down his chest and onto his stomach. Seungcheol wanted to scream or tell Wonwoo to _n_ _ot_ stop. He wanted to tell Wonwoo he's glad he did come to the party and he's glad that Joshua ditched him when he did. He wanted to tell Wonwoo that he's glad his year ended with him and not just anyone else. He wanted to tell Wonwoo a lot of things but he had hoped that kissing back would be enough to say everything he wanted. 

Because he definitely can't say anything now. Not when someone throws open the door and yells out his name.   
"Choi Seungcheol I swear to _God_ if you're hiding in your room at _o_ _ur_ party I swear I'll shove ice cubes down your- _Oh_." Jeonghan's voice startled the both of them and Seungcheol's instincts had him sitting up, bringing Wonwoo along and pressing himself up on Wonwoo's chest and trapping Wonwoo's hand inbetween them. 

A couple of seconds pass with the three of them just staring at each other and Jeonghan smiles.   
"It seems like something is _already_ shoved down your pants at the moment so I'm just gonna go and, you know, _disinfect my eyes_." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo grabs for one of the couch pillows behind him and throws it directly at Jeonghan's head.   
"I've walked in on you and Joshua doing far worse things, you know?" Wonwoo fires back and Jeonghan picks up the pillow on the ground and laughs.   
"There's supposed to be a hyung there, somewhere in that sentence. And Joshua's my boyfriend, _smart-ass_. What about you two?" Jeonghan answers back and Seungcheol, once again, feels a bit ornamental under Wonwoo as he grumbles and glares at Jeonghan.  
"That's none of your business." Seungcheol says to remind them that he was there and Jeonghan give him the most annoying grin he has.   
"Maybe we _could_ be boyfriends after a few months. You don't know _shit_." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol thinks that maybe Wonwoo's a bit more intoxicated than he had initially thought.   
"Knowing me, I'd say I won't last a month." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo turns to him and smiles.   
"Knowing you, I'd say you won't last a _week_." Jeonghan says from where he's standing by the door and Wonwoo groans before glaring back at him again.   
"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles at Wonwoo's annoyed expression.  
"Fine. I'm gonna go. And not that it's as fun as what you two were doing up here before I came in, but there _is_ a party downstairs. So maybe when you two are done here you could maybe go down and mingle?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo just kept his glare as Jeonghan closes the door. 

"Maybe we _should_ go downstairs." Seungcheol offers and Wonwoo's glare was redirected onto him.   
"Are you _serious?_ " Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol laughs.   
"Don't get me wrong, I would like nothing more than to continue what we were doing, but, I mean... we can continue later? Only if you want to." Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo eyes him for a while.   
"As long as you'll let me borrow a shirt or something." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol laughs.   
"Sure. As long as you won't have pants on." Seungcheol teases and Wonwoo places his hand on Seungcheol's face and pushes him down on the couch. Seungcheol laughs from behind Wonwoo's palm as Wonwoo gets off Seungcheol's lap and stands up.   
"Come on. And you're bringing your juiceboxes by yourself." Wonwoo says and he walks out of the room. 

Seungcheol gets up and chases Wonwoo out of the room. The two of them walking side by side down the stairs and by the time they reached the last step, Seungcheol finds his hand in Wonwoo's. Joshua greets the two of them with a loud cheer and everyone in the room follows blindly. Then a group of guys started chanting what Seungcheol thinks is their frat house's name and Seungcheol can't help but smile as Wonwoo started chanting along. Jeonghan shows up from out of nowhere and he pulled Seungcheol along with him to the kitchen. Which meant Wonwoo was also dragged along as they kept their hands closed together. 

Jeonghan keeps the smug look on his annoying face as he asks the two of them about how This started and in return, Wonwoo keeps the glare on his face. And, in a way, Seungcheol thinks that that's probably the best way to balance the situation out. So Seungcheol keeps his hand around Wonwoo's and he cushions every teasing remark from Jeonghan by squeezing Wonwoo's hand.

Apparently Wonwoo is the type to be unfiltered when he's drunk and Seungcheol can't deny how amusing it is to watch him stumblemover his own ungrasped honesty. Spewing insults one second and then speaking softly right after. Jeonghan seems to be used to it as he watches and he even actively tries to fish for as much reaction he can as Wonwoo babbles on by himself.

All in all, the night had been... _Eventful_.  
And unforgettable.

Wonwoo is a wonderful accident. The most beautiful accident Seungcheol is glad he experienced and he hopes this year would be a year filled with more unforgettable memories. And if Seungcheol was going to be honest, he hopes that Wonwoo would be in most of them, if not in all.

And right now, as Wonwoo's brows knit together in frustration due to Jeonghan's insesant teasing, with their hands still clasped together as Joshua jumps out behind him to yell a happy new year, Seungcheol can't think of a better way to start off his year. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy  
> I miss Woncheol but yeah Jetlag made me want to write them again so here we are. 
> 
> I'll be updating/posting a lot less this January so I hope none of you kill me for our it LMAO jetlag and dancing around will be finished around mid Feb so I apologize but I can assure you I won't leave these two hanging open. I will end these series. 
> 
> Anyways. Happy new year to everyone and I hope your 2019 was amazing and I hope your 2020 will be even better.
> 
> This is a reach but I hope my fics, or even just one of them, was a great part of your year because for me, each and every hit in my fics were a big part of my year.  
> Thank you for always supporting my fics and I hope 2020 would be a year for more fics we can share together. 
> 
> I love you all but like, no homo for the guys and no hetero for the girls.


End file.
